


Just Keep Swimming

by Marauder_Girl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is giving off major stepdad vibes, Christopher is a Sweetheart, Eddie panics but it's all okay, Fix It Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Girl/pseuds/Marauder_Girl
Summary: Buck finds Christopher. Eddie finds them. It's a happy ending folks.





	Just Keep Swimming

“Buck!” Christopher’s voice cried out, somewhere to Buck’s left. “Bucky I’m here!”

Buck whipped his head around to find Christopher clinging to a surfboard that was stuck up against some cars. He felt instant relief as he spotted him, struggling against the current to get over to where he was.

“Oh my god. Christopher!” He yelled, grabbing him as soon as he could. “Are you okay?” He asked, smoothing back Christopher’s wet hair from his forehead. “Did you get hurt?”

“No, Bucky. You saved me.” Christopher said, smiling up at Buck.

He let out a slightly hysterical laugh, patting over the boy as if to find any new injuries. “Oh my god. You’re okay. Okay.” He pressed a kiss to Christopher’s forehead, putting a hand on the back of his head as he held him. “I’m never going to be able to tease your dad for getting you surfing lessons now, buddy.” He exhaled shakily, sending Christopher a smile as he looked at him. “I’m so sorry for letting go of you superman.”

“It’s okay.”

“No Christopher it isn’t.” Buck’s voice grew tight as he remembered the hour of panic he just had searching for the boy in his arms. “I should have protected you instead of trying to save those people.”

“It’s what you do Buck. You save people.” 

“Yeah kid.” Buck agreed softly. “It’s what I do.” He sighed, before readjusting his grip on Christopher. “Let’s go find some dry land okay buddy?”

\-------

Eddie had just finished loading their last group of rescues back onto dry land, when he saw something floating by out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look it, vaguely recognizing the shape when he saw the Captain America stickers Christopher had put on them last week. He grabbed them out of the water, panic racing through his veins. “Bobby!” He yelled, holding the crutches in his hand. “Bobby!”

“Eddie –” Bobby started before his gaze flitted down to what Eddie was holding. “Have you heard from them?”

“No, I – not since this morning. He said they were going to the movies. I thought – I thought they were going to the movies!” Eddie’s voice rose as he got increasingly agitated.

“Okay.” Bobby held out his hands in a calming manner. “Take a breath – have you called him?”

“No. No, I should – yeah I’ll call them.” He whipped out his phone, pressing Buck’s contact and squeezing his eyes shut, praying. It went straight to voicemail. “Meirda_. _He, he didn’t answer. Bobby, he didn’t answer!”

“Alright. Eddie, we’re going to find them.”

Eddie raked a hand through his hair, fear taking over his face. “Bobby you don’t – I can’t. I can’t lose them. Either of them.”

“You’re not going to. Eddie, you know that Buck would do anything to protect Christopher. They’re going to be alright.”

“But you don’t know that!” Eddie yelled, fear and panic creating an explosion of emotion. “You don’t know that. Anything could have happened to them. They could be –” He gulped, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I didn’t even know they were in trouble.”

Bobby put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him. “Listen to me Eddie. That doesn’t matter. None of that matters. The tsunami came out of nowhere, and none of us could have known it was coming. We know Buck saved Christopher. Now it’s our job to save them. And we’re going to. But we need to focus to make sure we find and save them. Otherwise, I’m going to make you sit this one out.”

“No! No, I’m okay. I can do this Bobby, I swear.”

“Then let’s find your boys.” 

\-----

Buck panted as he heaved Christopher on top of what looked like a semi-truck. “Okay buddy, we’re gonna rest here a minute okay?” He winced as his bad leg gave sent a wave of pain through him, biting his lip to keep from shouting. “You doing alright superman?”

“Yes, Buck.” Christopher nodded. “Just keep swimming?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just like Dory kiddo.” He smiled at the giggle Christopher let out. He laid his head down on the roof of the truck, exhaustion echoing deep in his bones.

“Bucky are you sleepy?”

“Nope. Nope, I’m right here with you Christopher.” He sighed, looking out at all the water still surrounding him. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell your dad buddy.”

Christopher was quiet for a minute before shrugging. “He won’t be mad at us.”

“No, he’s not going to be mad at you.” Buck agreed, although he was certain once Eddie knew he was okay, he was going to kill him. “Okay.” He heaved himself up with a sigh, setting Christopher in his lap. “Let’s play a game.”

“I Spy?”

“Sure thing buddy. You go first.” He brushed a hand over Christopher’s head, resting it on his upper back.

“I spy…a boat!” Buck barked out a laugh, coughing as his lungs ached.

“We went over this Chris! That’s not how we play the game!”

“No Bucky!” Christopher pointed at a boat a few thousand feet away. “A boat!”

“Oh my god.” Buck whispered quietly as he laid his eyes on the boat. “Oh my god!”

“Are they gonna rescue us?”

“Yep! They sure are buddy, just hang on okay?” Buck put his hands over Christopher’s ears before shouting, “Hey! We’re over here! Help!” He waved his shirt over his head as a flag, shivering against the wind. “Help!”

“We’re coming sir!” One of the SAR yelled, piloting the boat in their direction. They pulled up next to the truck they were sitting on, the waves pushing against the boat.

“Okay, okay I’m gonna hand him down first okay?” Buck told the SAR workers, before turning to Christopher. “Alright buddy, I’m gonna hand you down and then I’ll be right after you.”

“No! Bucky don’t leave me!” Christopher’s arms tightened around his neck, causing Buck's heart to ache. He loved this kid to pieces.

“I’m not – I’m not superman I promise. I just gotta get you safe first before I get in too okay?” Christopher nodded, and Buck took that as permission to hand him down to the SAR worker, making sure he was safe and, in the boat, before sliding down into the boat as well. Christopher immediately latched on to him, shivering.

“Do you have some blankets?” Buck asked, the one grabbing the first aid kit. “And maybe a radio?”

\------

“Captain Nash?” Bobby turned around at the sound of a voice, seeing a SAR worker holding out a radio. “I think we have a call for you.”

“A call for me?” asked Bobby, taking the radio from them. “Whose calling?” He held the radio closer to his ear, hearing a voice saying something on repeat. 

“This is Evan Buckley, I’m a firefighter with the 118. I need to speak to Captain Bobby Nash immediately. This is Evan Buckley, I’m a firefighter with the 118 –”

“Buck?” Bobby asked, hope soaring in his stomach.

“Bobby? Oh my god Bobby!”

“Are you okay?”

“Bobby listen –” The radio crackled, static filling the air for a second. “I got Christopher, you have to tell Eddie that I have Christopher.”

“I will Buck, I promise. Where are you?”

“The far side of the pier—” “Cross streets Orange and Vine.”

“Okay. Okay Buck –” The connection crackled again and died. Bobby sighed before handing the radio back over to the SAR worker. Eddie approached him from the side, looking hopeful.

“Was that?”

“Yeah, they’re okay Eddie.”

Eddie sagged in relief, a laugh escaping from his mouth. “Dios mio. Where are they?”

“The far side of the pier.”

Eddie looked like he was going to run there but paused. “Do you need me here?”

Bobby shook his head, a smile creeping over his face. “Go, Eddie. Keep us updated huh?” Eddie shot him a thumbs up before jogging away, grabbing a ride from one of the trucks the rescue workers had commandeered.

\---

“Bucky, is daddy coming?”

“He is buddy, I promise.” Buck whispered, pressing a kiss to Christopher’s wet head. He rubbed a hand up and down Christopher’s blanket covered body, trying to get him as warm as possible.

“Excuse me, sir? We’re just trying to get everyone’s information – could we have your name?”

“Oh sure.” Buck shifted where he was sitting up against a wall. “I’m Evan Buckley and this handsome young man is Christopher Diaz.” He gave Chris a light jostle, causing a giggle to come from the bundle of blankets.

“And are you his parent or guardian?”

“Uh…” Here Buck paused. Even though he and Eddie were almost dating, dancing around each other for months after the incidents in May, nothing had been established, and he definitely wasn’t Christopher’s dad. But at the same time, he didn’t want the rescue workers to separate them in an attempt to help. “He’s my boyfriend’s son.”

“Alright.” She scribbled something down on her clipboard before moving away, shooting them a smile as she went.

Buck sighed, resting his head on top of Christopher’s. He was beyond exhausted, and strung out on feelings of panic and desperation, but he wasn’t going to close his eyes for more than a second until Bobby or Eddie found them. He knew they were coming, he just had to keep waiting. “Buck?” Christopher asked softly.

“Yeah superman?”

“Do you think dad will let me get a dog now?” Buck burst out laughing, a smile spreading over his face as he heard Christopher giggle as well.

“I don’t know buddy, but you can ask.” He smiled as Christopher kept giggling to himself. “Hey, Christopher.” He nudged, Christopher’s head up so their eyes met. “I want you to know how proud I am of you okay? You were so brave today, and you didn’t let anything get you down. You just…kept swimming. And I’m so happy I was with you today.”

Christopher wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck, squeezing tightly. “You saved me Bucky. I’m glad I was with you.”

Buck blinked back tears, looking out at all the filled cots and spaces underneath the dim fluorescent lights of the tents. He wanted Eddie here so badly it _hurt_, wanted him to know that he kept Chris safe at all costs and that he _loved _him, but he understood they were doing their job.

“Buck!” A voice called out through the hazy lights, seeming bouncing around the tent. “Christopher!” The voice grew closer and more frantic. “Buck! Christopher! Call out!”

“Eddie?” Buck asked. “Eddie! We’re here!”

Buck blinked and suddenly Eddie was there, holding him and Christopher in a tight hug. “Dios mio. I was so worried. I didn’t even know – I’m so glad you’re okay. Are you okay?” He caressed a hand down Christopher’s cheek and then Buck’s, keeping one arm around them at all times. “Mijo?”

“I’m okay daddy!” Christopher piped up, throwing his arms around his dad. “Bucky kept me safe and we kept swimming! Like Dory!” 

“Like Dory, huh?” Eddie asked, clutching a hand to the back of his son’s head. Over his shoulder, he met Buck’s eyes, his own swimming with grateful tears. “What about you, mi amor? You okay?”

“As long as Christopher’s okay, I’m okay.” Buck answered, dropping his eyes down to this lap, shivering. “We should get the little guy home though. I’m sure he’s cold.”

Eddie nodded, swinging Christopher up on his hip. “You’re coming with us though. I don’t want you to go back to your apartment alone tonight.” His eyes gave Buck a once over, before reaching out a hand. “C’mon.”

Buck pulled himself up, linking his fingers with Eddie’s even as a blush spread over his nose. “I don’t know…”

“Buck you have to stay with us! I need you!” Christopher said, turning his head to look at Buck pleadingly. “Please? You said we’d stay together.”

Buck barked out a laugh, feeling slightly delirious and guilty at the same time. “That’s a low blow kid. Alright, let’s go then.”

Eddie smiled at them, pressing a kiss to the side of Christopher’s head, and squeezing Buck’s hand tightly. “If you think I’m letting either of you out of my sight for the next week, you’re dreaming.”

\------

Eddie unlocked the door to their house, looking behind him to see Buck holding a sleeping Christopher. As soon as he had sat down between Buck and Eddie in the patrol car that was taking them home, he had passed out, soft snores escaping him every so often.

“Where do you want him?” Buck whispered, rubbing Christopher’s back.

“I’ll grab him some pajamas, I want to sleep with him tonight.” Buck nodded, carrying him into Eddie’s bedroom, as Eddie went further past him to grab Christopher his pajamas and favorite stuffed dog. He walked into his room, pausing when he saw Buck still holding Christopher, humming and swaying slightly.

“I don’t –” Buck cleared his throat. “I didn’t want to put him down on the bed…he’s still wet.”

Eddie took Christopher from him, quickly maneuvering his limp limbs into his dry clothes and placing him on the bed. Buck watched him silently from his place by the doorway.

“Okay, you next.” Eddie turned to face Buck, his arms crossed.

“What?”

“You’re also soaking Evan, and I’m not letting you into bed like that.”

“I – I thought I would just go crash on the couch.” Buck shuffled awkwardly.

“I told you I wasn’t letting either of you out of my sight and I meant it.” Eddie said, giving Buck a warm smile. “So c’mon. You can borrow some of my sweatpants.”

Buck stood frozen by the door, watching Eddie reach into his drawer to offer him clothes after…after he had lost his son. Gotten him stuck in a tsunami. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Buck whispered, swallowing hard. “I’m the one who took your son to the pier, who got him stuck in a tsunami. I couldn’t – I lost him Eddie. For like an hour I couldn’t find him, and I was so terrified. I would do anything for that kid, but I’m the one that hurt him in the end anyways.”

“Querido…” Eddie started, looking at Buck with unmasked affection. “You saved him. You couldn’t have known there was going to be a tsunami, but you did the best you could. Even better. You kept him safe and happy Evan and that’s all I could ask for.”

“No, no you don’t get it Eddie! I – I fucked up.” Buck took a step back. “I’m bad. Bad for you and bad for him.” He gestured to Christopher still sleeping on the bed. “And I – I need to leave.”

“You really shouldn’t be alone right now Buck.” Eddie said softly, taking a small step towards him. “And I want you here. With us.” Buck shook his head, unconvinced, and Eddie let out a sharp sigh. “Mi amor…I don’t know what those demons in your head are telling you. But when I found out you and Chris were missing, I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose my whole world today, and I thought it was going to be _my _fault because I told you take him out. That I had just harmed the two most important people in my life because I was trying to push you to be better. I’m so thankful I didn’t lose you, either of you. Because then I would have never gotten to tell you that I love you. That I want you. That I want us to be a family together.”

Buck stopped, staring at Eddie. “It's not your fault Eddie." He said quickly, before the rest of Eddie's speech registered with him."You…love me? You want me, want us to a family? Even after this?”

“Sweetheart, if it wasn't my fault, then it's not yours either. Neither of us could have known there was going to be a tsunami the day you decided to take Christopher down to the pier.”

Buck let out a quiet sound, still staring at Eddie with wonder.

“You love me.”

Eddie laughed quietly, reaching out a hand to Buck. “I do.”

“I love you too.” He took a step closer, grabbing Eddie’s outstretched hand.

“I figured.” Eddie whispered, pressing a kiss to Buck’s forehead after reeling him in. “Now we’re going to get you in some dry clothes, and sleep okay?”

“M’kay.” Buck mumbled, trying to cooperate as Eddie took off his t-shirt. “Taking off my clothes already babe?”

“Not for anything fun tonight, I promise you.” He grinned as Buck pouted slightly, looking down at Eddie where he was wrestling off his wet jeans. “Tonight, I just want you dry, warm and safe. We’ll see about tomorrow.”

Buck grinned sleepily, watching through half closed eyes and Eddie took off his uniform, adding it to the pile of wet clothes on the floor. “Can I have a kiss before tomorrow?”

“I guess.” Eddie said playfully, stepping over to give Buck a light peck on the lips, lingering for another kiss, then two and three, before pulling away. “In to bed with you, mi querido.” He watched as Buck slid in and curled up around Christopher, before stepping out of the room, locking the front door and turning on the hall light. When he came back in the bedroom, he could tell Buck was almost asleep, his body relaxed on the bed. He got out two extra blankets and spread them on the end of the bed, before shutting off the light. Eddie slid in on Christopher’s other side, pulling the covers and extra blankets up over them, wrapping a hand over Christopher’s middle. He smiled as Buck sleepily grabbed his hand, their fingers interlocking where they met on Christopher’s stomach.

“Good night sweetheart.” He whispered, his eyes searching for Buck in the darkness. “I love you.”

“Love you too Eddie.” Buck murmured, a sleepy smile on his face before his eyes slipped closed.

Eddie let his follow. His boys were safe. He could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about that one post, that's like "sometimes fan fiction is a love letter to the canon. Other times it's a giant Fuck You, strongly worded letter to follow." This is the latter. 
> 
> As much as I'd love for this to happen...well. I guess we'll find out next week? Either way, here's some fluff and comfort to get you through to next week. 
> 
> Shout out to the entire FireFam Discord for their lovely encouragement. I love y'all with every bit of my dumb bisexual heart. Let's hope we survive the season.


End file.
